


Hold Me Close

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: Sometimes, all Lin needs is one of Kya's excellent hugs.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froopsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froopsen/gifts).



> A short ficlet for Froopsen, because who _wouldn't_ like a hug from Kya?

“–and then Tenzin jumped in, as if I wasn’t busy enough and suggested that we provide security for all the delegates. Half the force is down with the flu! We barely have enough patrols as it is! And I know the summit’s not for two weeks, but some of those officers will just be coming back. I’m supposed to ask them to spend 12 hours on their feet right off the bat?!” Lin ran a frustrated hand through her hair, then pushed her reading glasses more securely onto the bridge of her nose from where they’d slipped. Her other hand held the rolled up report, which she brandished like a conductor’s baton to emphasize her point. “And then–”

Kya stepped into her path and smiled when she blinked, cut off in mid-flow. “Lin, darling,” she said, resting her hands on Lin’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “I get it. But dinner has been ready for 20 minutes. Come eat and then you can start again with a fresh head.”

To her surprise, instead of bristling, Lin sagged in her hands and rubbed her forhead. “I know. It’s just…”

Suddenly, Kya registered the flush on Lin’s cheeks that had nothing to do with anger, the unnatural heat under her hands and the glassy look to her eyes. She pulled Lin into a hug and settled her hand on the back of Lin’s neck. Lin leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Kya’s waist. “My glasses,” she said, muffled, into Kya’s shoulder and pulled back just enough to slide them off her face, tossing them onto the couch.

And then she was back, letting Kya take the frustration and anxiety and exhaustion in one of her excellent hugs. “I love you,” she murmured into Kya’s shoulder.

Kya only kissed her temple and held her closer. “I know.”


End file.
